


Certain Expectations

by Star_Trekked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trekked/pseuds/Star_Trekked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had certain expectations for his new English teacher. Gabriel was exactly the opposite of what he wanted, and entirely what he needed. Teacher/Student AU. Sam is of age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about the American High School system, please forgive me.

Sam was a veritable buzz of excitement. It was the first day of a new semester, a new year, and the routine of his favourite class was to be shaken up. A new English teacher was starting at the school and Sam was looking forward to see how he compared to the previous teacher, Mr Turner. Sam had been saddened to hear that his favourite teacher would be leaving just before the beginning of Sam's senior year of High School. Sam's AP English Class has been assured by their teacher that he was being replaced by a competent and intelligent young teacher who Mr Turner had thought they'd enjoy. The class hadn't really known what to expect as Mr Turner had been a curmudgeonly old bastard but a fantastic teacher and a bit of a softie if you knew how to write. His passion for the classics such as Shakespeare and Hardy meant that Sam gained an interest in them. He hoped that the new teacher had a similar passion and shared his love of books with the class.  
Walking into school that day with his worn bag slung over his shoulder as he had hurried to get into the car, Sam's excitement reached a peak as he waved goodbye to his brother. The much beloved Impala swung out of the parking lot as his brother rushed off to work at the local mechanics where he did specialist body work on classic cars. Sam's first class of the day was homeroom with Mrs Mills, a strict bit friendly politics teacher who always had time for Sam and a conversation about his future in law. During homeroom she had given the class their timetables. First today AP Chemistry, and then Religion. His third class of the day was AP English. He studied the teachers name, a Mr G Milton. He wondered if this new teacher would be encouraging them to study his namesake. Perhaps indulging them with Paradise Lost or challenging them with something more obscure like Samson Agonistes.  
He almost skipped out of homeroom, bouncing on his excitement, certainly deserving the gentle ribbing he got from his brother about his nerdiness. He made his way to AP Chemistry alongside his friend and fellow English enthusiast, Chuck Shurley, a nervous and rather shy friend of Sam's.  
"Y' met the new English teacher yet?" Chuck asked, throwing his bag to the dirty floor of the chemistry lab, barely dodging a rather dubious chemical stain. They say in their usual seat in the back, Sam exercising a little more care when choosing a spot for his bag, he really couldn't afford a new one if this one had acid splashed onto it by a clumsy idiot, or if it landed in some unknown substance.  
"No." Sam replied, flipping through his new textbook, not really focusing on this years topics. "All I know is his name." he waved his timetable lazily. "Have you?"  
Chuck shook his head. "Nah, but according to Ash he's practically the opposite of Turner. I hope that just means he'll be easier on the homework and less of a grumpy old git. Fingers crossed for not too much homework senior year. " He grinned at his friend.  
"I dunno." Sam said "I really want good grades, homework is just as important as school work." The aspiring writer rolled his eyes.  
"God you're such a nerd, I'm almost surprised you don't get bullied."  
"I'm 6" 4 and my dad has insistend on gym training since I was 10."  
"That's why I'm only almost surprised." Chuck said as the Chemistry teacher walked in, their conversation halted until they could meet up again in the much anticipated English class.  
Sam's next lesson was Religion, a lesson he somewhat dreaded. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the topic, or that he didn't get on with the teacher, it was just that it was always slightly awkward. The teacher, Mr Novak had moved to Lawrence and had started teaching at Lawrence High at the beginning of last year, and then promptly fell in love with Sam's brother. He didn't dread the lesson because he didn't like Cas, in fact he loved the guy. He would be a great brother-in-law, and he was perfect for Dean. But there was something a little unsettling about looking your teacher in the eye as he talked about what Abrahamic religions considered to be sinning when only two days before you'd seen him stumble out of your brothers room in only his boxers with a silly grin on his face.  
"Good morning class. Today I just want to lay out the syllabus and ensure you all understand what we'll be studying this year. Mostly we'll be focusing on the Mahayana tradition within Buddhism and how that differs to the Therevada tradition. However this year we will also be looking at how older religions such as the Ancient Greek, Pagan, and Norse faiths have effected the world religions." Cas rambled on for the remainder of the lesson about how one faith differed from another. Although the lesson was always slightly uncomfortable for Sam he couldn't deny that Castiel was a fantastic teacher, attentive with each pupil. Neither could he deny that he always had spectacular personal help, a plus side of your teacher dating your brother. 

The new teacher was not as indulgent in the finer literary pursuits as Sam had hoped. First impressions on Sam's behalf had been troubling. When Sam had entered the class room Mr Novak had yet to arrive. He turned up ten minutes later, holding a Chuppa Chup lolly in his mouth, and carrying a hot chocolate in one hand, and Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone under his arm.  
"Hey guys! " were his first words to the senior AP class. These words would not usually have irritated Sam Winchester but something about the wonky smile that contained the lolly pop, playful golden eyes which sparked as he surveyed the class, and the way that the lolly rolled around in his mouth as he talked made Sam irrationally annoyed at his new teacher.  
"I'm Gabriel Milton. Call me Gabe or Gabriel. Mr Milton only if another teacher is spying. Apparently familiarity is frowned upon around here." He grinned at the class and all but Sam grinned back. "Your last teacher told me that you were studying Hamlet and the works of Donne. Now as funny as Shakespeare's dick jokes are I thought I'd teach you something that doesn't require a degree in early modern English to understand. Harry Potter. " He grinned at the class again but did not appear to be joking.  
Sam's hand shot up in the air. "Mr Milton," he said refusing the teachers insistence to be known by his first name only, "Are we doing any real literature? Nabokov or Hardy?" The new teacher laughed.  
"You're Sam Winchester right?" Milton didn't wait for a reply. "Harry Potter has everything your supposed 'real literature' has. And anyway Sammy, were going to do some Edgar Allen Poe for poetry. His poems are genius, see me after class if you want to discuss your 'real literature'." The man said it with such a playful grin than rather feeling reprimanded or belittled Sam just felt the same annoyance at the man as when he first greeted the class.  
After the bell had rang to signal the end of lesson Sam waited until the rest of the class had left before he approached his new teacher.  
"You wanted to see me, Sir? "  
"It's Gabriel, Sammy." the man said his smile lighting up his face. Did the man ever stop grinning? Sam imagined that the man's laughter would be infectious if he didn't annoy him so much.  
"Then it's Sam then. Not Sammy."  
"You don't like me." Gabriel said, that permanent smile still etched on his face, if this time it didn't quite reach his eyes then Sam didn't notice.  
"I- I- don't dislike you. I jus-" Gabriel's raised hand stopped Sam from explaining himself.  
"Don't explain yourself. I just want to know why you're so obsessed with classic books, or supposed 'modern classics'."  
"I'm not!" Sam tried to defend himself, "I just enjoy the books that Mr Turner recommended."  
Milton looked scandalised. His jaw was comically slack and he took a sharp and mocking intake of breath."Do you ever read for pleasure? And I don't mean whether or not you enjoy reading from books that teachers think will enrich your mind? Have you ever read Harry Potter?" He took one look at Sam's face and realised his answer."Sam Winchester go to the library and find a book you actually want to read. Pick up a kids book or something funny!"  
Sam left the classroom that afternoon full of confused feelings about his new teacher. On one hand he smiled all the time, that grin was there continuously like he couldn't stop. He seemed like he thought of English as a joke, rather than a serious subject. On the other hand he wantend Sam to read something he'd enjoy.  
With this confusion of feelings about the new teacher, Sam didn't stop to think. Why did Gabriel want Sam to like him so much, and how did he know Sam's name immediately?


	2. Chapter Two

'Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy' was the book Sam had chosen to read. He'd searched his brother bookcase for something light and funny to read. Amist the Vonnegut that took up most of the shelf, Sam found a large omnibus of books that claimed to be 'a trilogy in four parts'.  
Sam had turned his nose up at it at first as it wasn't exactly hailed as a classic or particurlarly fine literature but then he rememebered that Gabriel had said to read a book because he wanted too, not because a teacher had recommended it. It looked like fun, and he couldn't remember the last time he had read something light hearted, so he took it.  
He was curled up on the sofa of the flat that he and his brother lived in. As promised from the blurb the book was funny and well written. He had not enjoyed a book so much in years and thought himself an idiot for not having read something that he wanted too sooner. Enjoying this book did not mean that Sam had not genuinely enjoyed the books that Mr Turner had recommended. He was of the rare breed of teenager who could sit through Middlemarch without dying of boredom. 

Dean entered the small sitting area of their flat, it was one that only the two of them shared. Their mother had been murdered by a drug addict when Sam had been only 6 months old. The man had been taken to court but had got off on a technicality. Their father had been angry, he wanted justice or spilt blood. When John had demanded that Sam quit school for the brothers to help their father search for the murderer. That was when Dean had finally put his foot down, Sam wasn't going to be a drop out like him, he had a bright future with the choice of ivy league colleges. He had managed to put up with the abuse from his father but he would not stand for John dragging Sam down with him as he went on a fruitless search for revenge. John had ran off on his search leaving the boys enough money for a small flat for a few years. That has been 4 years ago, and they hadn't heard from him since.  
Sam looked up from his book, giving a small smile in greeting to his big brother. Dean nodded to the book.  
"Wheres the usual Thomas Hardy, Sammy? Has the library ran out of books that are impossible to read? Maybe you should start reading Dostoyevsky in its original Russian?" The gentle mocking was usual from Dean, who's big brother parenting style was to mock as much as possible but care even more. Sam shot him the bird, no longer looking at Dean but engrossed in his book.  
"Cas is coming over later." Castiel rarely came over on a Monday night but Sam supposed that he couldn't have had much much to do after the first day of school. He nodded in acknowledgement, and spent the next few hours reading his book, only pausing to ingest copious amounts of coffee.  
Castiel turned up at the flat at about 6, a smile on his face. He gave a kiss to Dean and asked about his day. Sam could not deny that the couple were adorable, even if it was his brother. They loved each other and despite the occasional argument, which proved that Castiel was not as gentle or as calm as first pecieved, they cared for each other more than any other couple Sam had ever seen.  
Cas started to prepare dinner with Dean, the two danced around each other in complete syncronisation. It always surprised Sam that the two got along so well because they were so different. Castiel was the more studious type preffering to sit and read quietly, where as Dean was more hands on, loud and practical with a mischevious streak. He had once put pink hair dye in Sam's shampoo bottle, a crime for which made Sam retaliate through replacing all Dean's Led Zeppelin tapes with Aqua. The Impala blasting out Barbie Girl was about as evil as Dean could take, it had started a prank war that lasted for months, it had only stopped when Dean had met Cas and decided that he couldn't take a prank from Sam to ruin what he and Castiel had.  
After dinner (with the usual pie dessert for Dean), the three of them settled in the sitting room. Sam was about to get out his book, hoping to finish the first book of the series before the end of the night, when Dean stopped him.  
"Sam, wait. I, Cas and I, wanted to tell you something. Well more ask you something really, we don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything." At the sound of Dean begining to ramble Cas took over.  
"What Dean means to say, Sam, is that we were hoping you'd be accepting if I moved in with the two if you. We understand that it may feel odd to you to have a teacher living with you and this desicion is up you, but we are hoping that you would consider this." He took Deans hand in his own.  
Sam looked at them, he had no idea why they were worried about his acceptance. He loved Cas like a brother, he had mellowed Dean and was a great person. A lot of his stuff was at theit flat anyway, he stopped over nearly every weekend, and they had been slowly accumulating his books, and other assorted bits and pieces.  
"Of course I don't mind " Sam said grinning at them both, "When are you moving in?" He directed the question at Cas but Dean was the one to answer.  
"This weekend, Cas' brother is going to come over and help move his stuff."  
"I don't have much, so it shouldn't take too long, and then I thought we could all go out to dinner." Cas smiled at the both of them.  
Sam was pretty happy, his family was growing it was practicly nuclear if nuclear was his parents, one of which was dead, the other AWOL, being replaced by his brother and his boyfriend. So perhaps not nuclear but definitley better than it had been.

The next day, Sam walked into school engrossed in his book, he was on the second book of the series now, and he thought he could finish the series within the next couple of days.  
In English, Gabriel still annoyed him, that irrritating smirk growing as he spotted Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy tucked in Sam's bag. Sam was, however, pleased to note that although the classes homework was to read the Harry Potter series, in class they were focusing on Edgar Allen Poe's poetry. They would be starting with the poem Annabel Lee and after reading it, Sam started to like it. His had tried to like other poets work but he had never gained a love for it. Yet, Poe's dark but deeply emotional poetry struck a chord with Sam. After learning the back story of the poem, about Poe's wife dying young, Sam's resistance to studying the poet began to wain, and he decided to read more of Poe's works. 'To My Mother' was his favourite so far, the beautiful words rang true to him. They were personal to Poe's situation, but twisted slightly they seemed perfect for Dean.  
Gabriel Novak's teaching style was obscure and unorthodox. He flitted around the room, handing out lolipops as rewards, and asking questions that they had yet to discuss. But somehow his teaching style worked, the rest of the class was interested in the poem and didn't seem to moan that it had been written in the 1840's, where they used to fidget if they were being taught something written before 1910.  
Sam was the one fidgeting now, that bloody smile got on his nerves. Although he had only known the man two days, he seemed to never stop smiling. That grin that would seem painted on if it hadn't reached those damn golden eyes. They must have been contact lenses, no ones eyes could be that colour, they sparkled so damn brightly. He wanted to hate the man and he didn't even know why. Gabriel hadn't done anything wrong, his unorthodox ways were amusing but they worked. So why did Sam hate him so much?


	3. Chapter Three

Over the next few days, Sam had begun to warm up to the lessons, if not to the teacher. He enjoyed Poe's work more and more, loving the dark poems which were filled with Poe's life and loves. He had even started reading the Harry Potter series, and although the writing was childish, the plot and characters were exciting and fun. He'd admit, if only to himself, that he liked them. 

Gabriel still bugged him, and he had no idea why. Maybe it was the way his hair was just a little too long, the way that he always had a bag of candy stashed somewhere, maybe its the way that however much Sam disliked him, he always seems to want to get to know him better, and always bloody grinned at him like he knew something Sam didn't. 

On Friday Sam had AP English last period, when the bell rang to signify that the class were free to leave for home, Sam was last to leave. He always took his time to pack his bag, it was usually overstuffed with books and he had to pack it just the right way or the handle was liable to break or the bottom to fall out. 

As Sam left the room Gabriel said to him, "I'll see you tomorrow, Samsquatch." The nickname was Gabriel's new torment for Sam, he had started to use it after he had been told not to call Sam 'Sammy'. He wasn't sure how he had come across 'Sammy', the name Dean had been calling him since he was a child, he had assumed it a coincidence. 

"Its Saturday tomorrow, Milton." Sam had been calling Gabriel by his surname to annoy him since he had been calling Sam 'Samsquatch'. His friends had said that he and Gabriel had been doing some weird teacher/student flirting. It wasn't, he was in no way flirting with Gabe Milton.

 

It was and he was. Sam was attracted to Gabriel Milton. How he hadn't realised it instantly he had no idea. That annoyance at that grin, was attraction. Every little thing that Gabe did to irritate him was in fact just little things that made him more attractive. Sam could see it becoming fondness for the man. When on Saturday morning the door bell rang and Sam answered it to find Gabriel there, his hip leaning on the door frame. He had expected to find Castiel's brother, probably a mirror image of the man, or at least somewhat taller than Gabriel. Yet his heart did a flip in his chest when he saw who it was, it was the moment he realised he was attracted to his teacher.

"Gabriel!" He would deny until his dying day that he squeaked the name. "What are you doing here?" Gabe walked into the flat gesturing to his empty car. 

"I'm here to help Cassy move in."

"You're Cas' brother?" Sam said moving to close the door behind him. An eyebrow was quirked up, the only similarity between the two brothers was that they both had bright eyes that seemed almost unnatural, yet they were completley different colours. 

"Step brother, technically. Didn't Cassy tell you?' Sam shook his head. "No wonder you haven't tried to like me. I mean I don't know why you don't like me to begin with. Who can resist this charming personality and handsome face?" he said with a grin, teasing Sam. 

The answer to the question was apparently not Sam, and he felt guilty for treating the man badly over the past week. 

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. I've acted like an arsehole. I'm sorry, I really am."

Gabriel gasped dramatically, clapping Sam on the back. "Sam Winchester just swore to a teacher. Samsquatch that's bad, you're punishment will have to be spending the whole day with your English teacher." 

Sam laughed a little, the first time he had laughed at one of Gabriels joke, and the man had obviously noticed as a light seemed to flicker and dance behind his eyes. The two walked to the kitchen in a comfortable silence. Much more comfortable than the day before. Other than the realisation of his attraction, Sam could not pinpoint what had changed, but he was happy about it. If this was Cas' brother he needed to spend more time with him. If he said that that thought didn't make the butterflies in his stomach dance then he'd be a liar.

In the kitchen they met Dean and Sam, Cas had yet to pack up so the plan was to all meet up at Cas', pack his stuff and head back to Sam and Dean's. Cas and Dean would take the Impala, and Gabriel and Sam in Gabe's 1964 Triumph. The Triumph was apparantly as much Gabe's pride and joy as the Impala was Dean's. Gabe patted the hood of the car, and nodded at the Impala, in a shared respect of classic car owners.

On the car ride over to the other side of town where Cas had previously lived, Sam tried to apologise.

"Gabriel? Can I just apologise for being a shitty person. I dunno what's got into me in the past week. I'm not usually like that and I know that's not an excuse but I really am sorry." He really didn't, he'd never been mean to someone that he was attracted too, perhaps it was the fact he knew he could never be with Gabriel. The thought made his stomach turn.

Gabe lifted a hand off the wheel. "Its fine Samsquatch. I know I can rub people up the wrong way. I'm pretty sure Cas is the only teacher who likes me, and he's obliged too. " Gabe said it with a smile but Sam could see that it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Thanks Gabe." The rest of the drive passed in silence, Sam occasionally sneaking glances at the driver. The shorter man was pretty damn adorable, golden eyes, blonde hair, that small but ever present smirk. He was short too, and over recent years as Sam had realised what he was attracted too, short men were definitley it.

The flat was smaller than Sam's. A one bedroom place, with a sitting room joint on to the kitchen and a small bathroom. It was evidently designed for one person for not a paticularly long period of time. Gabriel and Sam were designated to the sitting room and kitchen, as Dean and Cas took the bedroom and bathroom. When at first it was suggested that they did brother teams, Cas looked at Dean and they seemed to have a silent conversation. Sam truly did not want to know what was in the bedroom that Cas and Dean evidently wanted to hide, but he could make a damn good guess.

"What made you want to become a teacher?" Sam asked as they stacked pots and pans into cardboard boxes marked neatly with 'Kitchen'. 

Gabe shrugged, the monotony of the task had replaced his usual grin with a neutral expression. "I like kids, I like teaching kids. They're funny and I'm pretty child-like myself." Sams heart sank at being called a kid. "Course I like teaching the younger years better, not that you're not great and all, Sambo, but I can hardly call you a kid now, can I? You're a bloody giant." Sam's heart leapt again and he internally scolded himself. Just because he had realisted his attraction to his teacher it did not mean that his heart needed to do anything but beat at a regular pace when around him. 

"What do you want to do after you graduate, Samsquatch?" Sam smiled at the nickname now, and God did he hate how his feelings could change so quickly. 

"Law. Criminal. As a kid, I've always had an obsession with putting the bad guys away, as I got older that translated into being a lawyer. " Gabriel frowned at him.

"Most kids dreams don't turn into an adults career."

Sam pausee, hesitating slightly. he fidgeted, the saucepan he was holding was put in the box and taken out again, acting as something Sam could focus on.

"Sam if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." Gabe looked sympathetically at his student.

Sam trusted him though, maybe it was his hormones but maybe it was the fact he was Cas' brother, and the way Gabriel's eyes looked into his with something more than a teacher looking at his student.

"Its okay." Sam said, deciding that he could trust him, "Mum was murdered when I was 6 months old, my dads on a manhunt for the guy who did it, he got off on a technicality." he gave a humourless laugh "I always wanted to make sure that technicalities like that didn't happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear from you guys so please kudos if you like it or review!  
> Alternatively you can get hold of me on tumble at tricksterandthemoose.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys, I'm really sorry about the lateness and shortness of this chapter. I've been on holiday and I needed to end the chapter here. I promise next chapter will make it up to you.

The pair had been quiet for what felt like hours to Sam. In reality it had been barely 10 minutes. Gabriel kept glancing up at him, Sam could feel eyes glancing at him every few seconds. He refused to meet those eyes, he knew they would be full of pity. The pity was why he rarely told anyone of his mother's death and his fathers absence. That look in their eyes which meant they would speak to you in a soft steady voice, fearing that you'd break, or worse they'd flee. They'd work themselves through a quick conversation full of 'I'm sorry' and insincere questions about Sam's well being, and then they'd never speak to Sam again. They never knew what to say to him.

Sam never raised his eyes from the task at hand, sorting through Castiel's cutlery, fearing that Gabriel would be one to run. Sam dreaded a stilted conversation every English lesson, only speaking when Sam had a quick question about an assignment. But Gabriel hadn't spoken yet. It was unusual. Sam had never had anyone go completely mute before, they usually tried to have a conversation before they blanked him.

"How in the ever loving fuck are you a functioning human being? Do you secretly listen to heavy metal and write sad poetry? Is this why you like Poe so much?" Gabriel's voice was loud and cheery, interrupting Sam's own woes. 

Sam looked up sharply. That was a new one. Really he should have expected the man who always had a lollipop in his mouth, and a grin on his face to surprise him. In situations such as this, Sam's defence for his surprise was sarcasm.

"Yeah I tend towards Danish heavy metal, and in my spare time I paint pictures of hell and demons. All in black, of course." 

Gabriel's laugh was loud, and, as Sam had predicted a week previously, infectious. It was the most genuine laugh he had ever heard, loud, raucous, and completely uninhibited. It was a sound that made his heart thump in his chest and his grin spread further, in an almost painful stretch. 

"AW, Sasquatch, you look so pretty when you smile. you should do it more often." Sam looked a little shocked as Gabriel winked at him before getting up to check on their brothers. Sam stayed where he was, pausing in disbelief. That was flirting, right? There was no way in which that comment could be misconstrued as a friendly comment. Unless it was just a tease, maybe it Gabriel had figured out Sam's schoolboy crush, and was playing with him. He wasn't sure what to say, he shouldn't flirt with Gabriel. Gabriel was his teacher, a man at least 15 years older than himself, Sam had no place lusting after him. 

Sam packed away crockery, wrapping each piece in bubble wrap before putting it in the cardboard box. He did this until he heard manic laughter, and the pounding if Gabriel's footsteps as he ran from the bedroom. He charged into the kitchen, a look of mock horror in his face.

"Sammy. Whatever you do don't go in the bedroom. Oh my eyes! My beautiful eyes!" Sam laughed despite mentally scolding his brother for getting distracted when he and Gabriel could have walked in at any minute. "Oh the horror" Gabe continued "I've never seen such disgusting things." Sam, if he let his lust rule his head for a moment, hoped that that was a lie, and 'disgusting things' were just the tip of the iceberg when it came to what Gabriel did.

Sam...Gabriel...Sabriel

Moving Castiel's stuff from one side if town to another, and a trip to Good Will for a few extra pieces if furniture took longer than they had planned. It was 11 by the time they had finished unpacking the essentials. Boxes still remained sealed, full of photo albums, books, and religious iconography that Cas had collected over the years. 

Gabriel collapsed against the sofa in the apartment, which already held a stretched out Sam. He made a soft 'oof' at the weight of Gabriel landing oh his stomach. 

"Sorry Samsquatch, didn't see you there." he lied winking at the boy underneath him. In a daring move Sam reached up around Gabriel's waist and pulled him down so his back was against Sam's chest. 

At that moment, Dean walked in on a blushing Sam, whose face was now nestled in Gabriel's hair. Dean rolled his eyes, evidently used to Gabriel's antics already. 

"Its pretty late, Gabriel. You can stay over if you want, you can take the sofa, I'd offer you Sammy's bed but I don't think he'd fit on the sofa. He'll get you some sheets in a bit." 

Gabriel turned around to check with Sam if this arrangement was okay. He nodded in affirmation, distinctly aware that if he tilted his chin just so the two of them would be kissing. Before Sam became too impulsive and tilted his chin at just the right angle, Gabriel turned around, making himself comfortable between Sam's legs.

"Sure, thanks Dean." This was one of the most concise things that Sam had ever heard Gabriel say, he was waiting for a joke but one didn't come. His arm tightened around Gabriel's waist, hoping to keep it there until the older man removed it.

They stayed like that for several minutes, but it felt like forever for Sam who's heart was beating fast, and his stomach filled with butterflies. Sam only now understood what the saying meant, although felt it was misleading. It wasn't exactly butterflies in his stomach and more like several great bats flying around the area which isn't quite chest and isn't quite stomach. 

Gabriel yawned, "Sam can I get a duvet, and maybe some clothes to sleep in?"

"Yeah, sure."


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for how long its been, I've been busy and writers block. Hopefully the content makes up for the late chapter.

By 2am Sam's sheets and duvet were tangled in his legs, he's been tossing and turning all night trying to sleep but he couldn't get the thought of his teacher flirting with him out of his mind. The feeling in his stomach had not subsided, and all he wanted to do was to kiss his English teacher until he was out of breath, but that was exactly the problem. Gabriel Milton was his English teacher, 15 years older than him, and his brothers boyfriends brother. Things were too complicated, even if Gabriel had been flirting with him, and really was interested in him.

Gabriel was wearing Sam's clothes to sleep in as well, a thought that made him uncomfortably hard. Gabriel was wearing a pair of Sam's boxers, his favourite pair in fact because Sam was evidently a masochist, and a plain black t-shirt that he'd brought himself only a few weeks ago. Sam's mouth was uncomfortably dry with the knowledge, as he willed his erection to go down with thoughts of anything disgusting his mind would let him think of, it worked and for that he thought himself quite lucky. His mouth was dry, and he had been staring at the ceiling for much too long. He hoped a glass of water and perhaps a quick peak at Gabriel would satisfy his thirst and let him drift off to sleep.

He tiptoed out of his room, hoping to not disturb the sleeping man on his sofa. The sitting room was attached to the small kitchen, so he was careful to not make too much noise as he took out a glass and ran the tap. 

“Can you get me one too, Sasquatch?” Sam turned around to find Gabriel sitting up, and rubbing his eyes. He pulled out a second glass and filled it, before walking over and sitting next to the man. 

“Sorry I woke you.” he said, passing over the glass of water and taking a sip of his own, the warmth of Gabriel's blanket pressing into his back.

Gabriel shook his head, gulping down his own water and leaning back into the sofa. Sam was ramrod straight well aware of how close he was sitting next to Gabriel, and what just the thought of Gabriel had done to him only ten minutes before. They both put the glasses on the floor as they turned to speak to each other.

“Couldn't sleep. Don't worry, you didn't wake me.” Gabriel said, “What are you doing up?” he asked his eyes roaming over Sam's body. It made Sam feel a mixture of vulnerability and lust, a feeling which in better circumstances he'd enjoy, but in these he hated himself for.

“Just couldn't sleep.” Sam said, his voice tight as he tried to sound relaxed but his failure was evident when every time his voice softened, his back stiffened.

Gabriel frowned at him, slinging an arm across his shoulder, forcing the much taller man to slump into him. His shoulders slouched in order for Gabriel to be able to reach up to him.

“Relax Gigantor. What's up? You look like you're trying to have a polite conversation with a murderer.” Gabriel winced, realising what he had said. Sam didn't seem to care that he'd brought up a sensitive topic and instead relaxed, leaning into Gabriel's side. Inside of himself, Sam's mind was screaming, well aware that he and Gabriel were practically cuddling on the sofa. It was the early hours of the morning, neither of them could sleep. It was almost romantic.

“Seriously Sam, what's up?” Gabriel's tone was serious, and concerned.

To try and keep the tone light, and to avoid the topic of why exactly he seemed like he was about to run as far and as quickly as possible, Sam replied; “Nothing Milton, just tired.”

Gabriel nudged him with his elbow into Sam's ribs, seeing straight past the lie, and the use of his surname. He turned Sam around, guiding his body to face him, a difficult feat for the small man, but Sam was putty in the older man's arms. On the small sofa, they were face to face, not much distance between them, a fact of which Sam was painfully aware. 

“Sam,” Gabriel whispered, leaning forward slightly. With a surge of confidence Sam leant forward pressing his lips to Gabriel's. His arms wrapped around the other man's waist as Gabriel's hands entwined in Sam's long hair. Sam could feel his heart beating in his chest, he could hear the blood pumping in his ears. Gabriel was tilting his head into the kiss, ensuring that they didn't bump heads as they relaxed into each other.

They kissed for what felt like hours, Gabriel tasted of sugar, as if only minutes before he'd had a candy bar. Candy was a taste that was decidedly Gabriel, he hardly saw one apart from the other, and although he'd never been a big fan of candy, he was beginning to appreciate it and its connection to the man. When Gabriel's tongue flicked into Sam's mouth he let out a low moan, bringing Gabriel out of his lustful haze. He pulled back, his eyes wide as he looked at Sam. 

“We shouldn't have done this.” Gabriel said, removing all limbs from Sam. He combed a hand through his hair, leaning as far away from Sam as the small sofa would allow.

“I'm so sorry, Sam. I am. I'm your teacher, this can't happen.” 

Sam lifted his hand to Gabriel's face, tilting it so Gabriel was forced to look into Sam's eyes. They held the position for a moment, their eyes filled with regret. “Gabe, please.” he said “I like you, I like you a lot, and I know that this is terrible timing for meeting each other and that I hate you before, but you make me laugh like no one else. I've known you for only a small amount of time but already you've made me rethink everything. I want to try this. Us. If you don't want to be with me then you can say no, don't say no because of our situation, say no because you don't want to be with me.”

Gabriel lifted his hand to Sam's, entwining their fingers. He squeezed the hand on his face and gave a small smile, before bringing their hands back down.

“I want to be with you, Sam. I would love to be with you, I think you're great, and that we'd be great together.” Sam's face split into a beaming smile, but a hint of sadness remained in his eyes, predicting what Gabriel would say next.

“You're my student. There are rules. Laws. You could get kicked out of school, not get into college. I could lose my job, never work with kids again. Its a lot to risk. I do want to be with you. But I don't know a way around that Sasquatch.” He spoke the nickname with a sadness in his voice that Sam had not heard through before.

“We could keep it a secret.” He suggested, biting his lip, unsure if Gabriel would take the suggestion seriously. 

“We could.” Gabriel agreed, their hands were now separated from each other, folded in their laps. Gabriel was looking down at his hands, before looking up to meet Sam's gaze. His voice perked up slightly. “We could, actually. That's.. It's a terrible idea, truly terrible and by all accounts should fail, but it might just work. It might just be worth a try, Gigantor. But no one can know, not even Dean and Cas.” 

Sam nodded in agreement, smiling as he leant forward to press a light kiss to Gabriel's lips. If doubts ran through his head about their ability to keep them a secret, and if they could work as a couple when no one else could know, he didn't voice them.


	6. Chapter Six

Falling asleep next to each other on the small sofa had not been a good idea, even if it did mean they both had a great sleep. If Dean and Castiel had not been such heavy sleepers it could have been disastrous, and the last nights agreement up in flames before it had really begun. At 8am Sam woke, late for him really but he thanked God it was still early, and shoved Gabriel off of him.

“Gabe, Gabe, wake up!” Sam said, sitting up on the sofa, his neck cricked, and his back out of shape, a grin on his face never the less. Gabe grunted and tried to snuggle into Sam's stomach. “Gabriel, wake the hell up, Cas and Dean will be up soon.” He shoved lightly at his shoulders, Gabriel groaned but sat up rubbing his eyes. 

Gabe grinned up at the younger man, “Best night sleep I've had in ages. Cas and Dean still in bed?” Sam nodded in answer. “Good.” Gabriel lifted a hand to the back of Sam's neck. Sam pulled back a little “I haven't brushed my teeth.” He protested.

“Neither have I.” he said bringing Sam's face back down for a gentle kiss. 

When they heard movement coming from their brothers' room they parted, sitting further apart, Sam smoothing his hair a little. “Hi Dean.” Sam greeted his brother as an attempt to act as if nothing had changed since he'd last seen him. Dean, in his sleepy haze, did not notice the way his brother and Gabriel were looking at each other, nor the hitch in Sam's voice.

“Morning Sammy, Gabe.” He nodded at both of them, rubbing his eyes and flicking on the coffee machine. 

“Sammy, I'm gonna go wake up Cas, make Gabriel a coffee.” Sam grunted at him, more out of sibling rivalry, than any actual unwillingness to make his boyfriend a drink.

Gabriel grinned at Dean, as he lay back down on the sofa, “Yeah Winchester, get me a coffee.” He nudged Sam with his foot, into the larger man's ribs. If they were alone, Sam imagined he would have leaned down to kiss his teacher, instead he got up and moved himself to the kitchenette, pouring two cups of coffee. He poured sugar into Gabriel's, knowing the man would like his coffee sweet to an almost sickly level. 

Dean finally shuffled out of the room with two cups of coffee for him and Cas as Sam made his way back to the sofa. He handed his boyfriend, if that's what they were, a mug, shoving the man's feet off of the sofa and back to the floor. Sitting down he was treated to a surprise kiss on the cheek from Gabriel. Sam wished that the casual displays of affection could be kept, he wished that being able to hold hands in public would be possible, but he knew it wouldn't be. He knew he was getting too far ahead of himself anyway. He barely knew the man, let alone long enough to get in to a serious relationship with him. He needed to pace it, get to know Gabriel before it got to serious, and see if it could work with the strain of keeping their private lives a complete secret. 

“Thanks, Winchester.” Gabriel said, interrupting Sam from his thoughts, and lacing his fingers through the younger man's.

Sabriel-Sam-Gabriel

“Hey Milton.” Sam greeted, giving the teacher a cheeky smile, put on show for the rest of the AP English class, as he shoved an essay onto the desk. The essay, titled “Discuss the reasons behind Poe's obsession with death.”, was on top of a pile of much shorter essays, probably done much quicker than Sam's was. Sam had wanted to impress his new boyfriend with a well done analysis of the man's favourite poet and his own new favourite, spending much of the previous day after Gabriel left, writing and researching it. 

Gabriel grinned at him, “Its Gabriel, Winchester, I know with your big vocabulary that you can pronounce it.” he teased as Sam went to sit in his seat. Chuck leaned over to him as he sat down, whispering; “Becky bet me $10 that you and Gabriel will fuck by the end of the year, so hold out, yeah?” 

Sam pulled a face, “Chuck, that's gross. He's an immature arse.” He secretly hoped that Becky would win the bet much quicker than the end of the year. His friend chuckled as he sat back up at his own desk.

“Sure, Sam.” Chuck said, now starting to pay attention as the last stragglers to class shuffled in, handing their essays in to Gabriel.

Throughout the whole class, Sam was distracted. If the class had be taught before Saturday night, Sam imagined he'd be riveted. Gabriel was bouncing around, and more jubilant than usual, as he enthused about why 'Annabel Lee' was such a great poem, and how it tied in with the death of Poe's beloved wife and cousin. Rather than listening to Gabriel's speech (which he was sure was excitable but with true insight into the written word mixed in), he instead watched him as he made big hand movements, and grinned at the class in his pure enthusiasm despite the sad subject.

At the end of class he hung back, taking his time to slowly pack his backpack, pretending it to be a side effect of his worn bag, rather than a want to speak to his English teacher. As Sam watched the last of his class walk out, Chuck hurrying off apologising, saying he wanted to spend time with Becky before she rushed off to her creative writing class. 

“Wow Sam, that was subtle.” Gabriel said, a smirk lighting up his face. 

“Shut up and kiss me, Jerk.” Sam replied feeling a little bolder, and desperate for the feel of Gabriel's lips after he had watched him prance around the room for the past hour and a half. With just a moment's hesitation Gabriel did, all the passion from the last night's kiss was in this one, Gabriel's arms were wrapped around his much taller boyfriends neck. 

“We can't do that often, Sam, we could get caught, and unless this is a trick to get me fired, neither of us want that.” Gabriel joked, a hint of doubt in his voice as they pulled away.

Sam smiled down at him, “It's not a joke, Gabriel, I promise. Its why I stayed behind. Can I have your number?” He stuttered a little, hoping that Gabriel would give it him, “I mean.. Well, If I have your number we can text, maybe arrange a date? Outside school or our brothers lives.” Gabriel grinned up at him and Sam's hesitations melted away. He took out a pen and scribbled the number up Sam's arm, before pulling the plaid shirt down back over the number.

“Text me later, we'll arrange a date, out of town.” Gabriel said, as Sam leaned down to give a light peck to the man's lips. He walked out of the classroom to his study period with a grin spread wide on his face, feeling very pleased with himself, his fingers traced over his shirt where Gabriel had written the number.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all an apology. I have to say how sorry I am that this took such a disgustingly long time. I don't have an excuse for how long this took to churn out rather than personal life and really terrible writers block. So sorry about that. Chapter 8 will be up much quicker.

Sam glanced at his phone which had appeared in his hand after he had held several failed arguments with himself about school first, boyfriend later. He'd surrounded himself with textbooks, essays, and set books in an attempt to do his homework. Unable to concentrate, he'd struggled through his biology and German, half-heartedly writing essays and translating texts. He'd stopped attempting anything when he reached his English homework. It was only to read 'The Raven' and give a brief outline of the poem and why he thought it was Poe's most popular piece. He'd tried reading it but all he could think about was was the number his English teacher had scrawled across his arm earlier. He'd saved the number on his phone and scrubbed the ink off before either Dean or Castiel could see it and recognise the number, but it was still imprinted in his mind.

After staring at his phone for what felt like aeons, but was more likely to be mere minutes, he text the number saved under 'Gabriel'. He had been tempted to save it under something sappy adding a heart beside the name or a little smiley face, but he'd resisted once he realised that Dean had a nasty habit of 'borrowing' Sam's phone to snoop and he didn't yet know how to explain having Gabriel's number, let alone Gabriel's number with a heart beside it.

'Hey Milton, How about that date this weekend?' He'd tried to be as casual as possible but his heart was racing as he pressed 'send'. He stared at his collection of Edgar Allen Poe poems as he waited for a reply. His wait felt as long as it did when he sent the text but the reply was almost instantaneous, a rush of relief spread through his body. He knew Gabriel liked him and doubted he wouldn't reply but that early stages of a relationship fear was there, doubled by the insecurity of having what could be described as an illicit affair. He just had to wait.

He clicked at the '1 new message' sign that had appeared on his phone. 'Milton now is it? If I get the whole of tomorrow with you calling me Gabriel I'll give you a date. We can go to that nice restaurant just outside of town?'

Sam grinned at that phone. Bloody tease. He knew he'd get a date from him anyway but he thought he'd play along for tomorrow.

'I suppose so, Milton ;)' Sam grinned for the rest of the evening, when asked why he just grinned a little bit more.

 

~Gabriel~Sabriel~Sam~

Sam spent the walk to Applied English chatting to Chuck and Becky, before Becky slipped off towards her creative writing class with a quick 'Have fun with your new boyfriend Sam.' At first Sam's heart leapt into his mouth, thinking that his friend had figured them out before Chuck laughed and said 'They're not allowed to be together until after we graduate. I'm winning that bet, Becky.' They walked into the classroom to see a grinning Gabriel.

'And what bet is that, Chuck?' Both Chuck and Sam turned bright red as the class, most of whom knew the bet and had made bets of their own, laughed. Some of the class had bet that they’d be together soon, others arguing that as much as they flirted and as much as Gabriel’s teaching was unconventional that he’d never cross the line of actually dating a student. The popular chatting of the nature of Sam and Gabriel’s relationship made them both nervous. One slip up could cause the happy little bubble they were in to come crashing down.

'It's nothing, Gabriel.” Sam said as Chuck rose a disbelieving eyebrow.

Gabriel smirked, knowing the bet but refusing to comment on it. Throughout the lesson Sam called him by his name, every time causing Gabriel to give a small smirk. He slipped a note to Sam halfway through the lesson, walking past him as he traced his fingers across Sam's arm. Sam slipped it into his pocket, his eyes darted around hoping that Chuck or any other class mate hadn't seen the interaction. When he left the class he managed to dodge getting a table with Chuck and sat by himself to read the letter.

'Congrats, you've got a date with the best boyfriend ever. I'll pick you up at the corner of your street at 8 on Saturday. Tell Cas and Dean you're doing a study session with Chuck. I doubt they'll check.’ If Sam had felt a little happier at Gabriel using the word ‘boyfriend’ nobody had to know.

~Sam~Sabriel~Gabriel

'I thought you were going to study at Chuck's.' Castiel said as Sam wandered into the kitchen, a shirt tucked into dark jeans and a hint of a cologne he did not usually wear. 

'I am.' He answered, hoping that Cas didn't dwell on it too much. He was ready for his date, wallet in his back pocket, excited to see Gabriel. He was not ready to be questioned by his brother's boyfriend. He could only be thankful that Dean was working late at Bobby's. His brother would definitely know something was up if he was wearing a shirt and cologne. The last thing he needed was for Dean to get suspicious.

'Don't you generally need paper and pens and textbooks to study?' He asked, a gentle reminder that whilst first and foremost Castiel was Sam's brothers boyfriend he was also Sam's teacher. 

Sam fidgeted slightly but shot a smile at the man. 'Chuck has everything we need.' Cas just nodded at him, it wasn't his place to question him even if he was sure that Sam was hiding something. His grades were beyond excellent so he didn't need to interrupt in a professional manner either.

Sam left the flat with a sigh of relief. He was a little early, but it was a warm night so he had no problem with leaning against the small brick wall at the corner of his street. He only had to wait ten minutes before Gabriel turned up, he was early too and grinned as his car pulled up. 

'Hey Sammy, you ready?' 

Sam climbed into the car, nodding at the man, they drove off heading to a restaurant just outside of town where few people would recognise the couple as teacher and student. 

Being seated at a quiet window seat in a restaurant where every tale was dimly lit with candles and had roses on, Sam was pleasantly surprised. He was half expecting some terribly clichè diner, where the waiting staff were all too happy to sing 'Happy Birthday' at the top of their lungs for any customer who asked. They ordered dinner and talked throughout their wait, chatting came easier than expected as they laughed with each other. As their drinks were brought over Gabriel reached for Sam's hand, interlacing their fingers. 

'I was scared of this, Sam. I've gotta admit, you're so much younger than me and our situation, well it ain't the best. But I'm happy to be here with you, babe.' 

The pet name made Sam smile. He'd never really taken to being called 'babe' but coming from Gabe's lips it sounded pretty perfect. 'Yeah me too Gabe.' 

Driving home later that evening they stopped where Gabriel dropped him off. Sam leaned across the shift stick, sweeping a lock of hair behind Gabriel's ear before threading his fingers through his hair and pulling him forward, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. 

'Goodnight Gabe, and thanks, I had fun tonight.' He whispered at his boyfriend's lips.

'Yeah, Sam I had fun tonight too. I'll see you Monday.' Before Sam got out of the car Gabriel captured another kiss from him, seeing him off with a cheeky grin.

Walking into the flat Sam had already received a message from Gabriel; ‘Are you free Monday night? I make a mean lasagna if you’re interested.’


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I know nothing about America. I have no idea how the general population of Kansas react to homosexuality. I'm also really sorry that this is probably a horrible mix of American English and British English. I'm trying to make it flow as if their speech is not being written by some English girl.

Gabriel shuffled his papers again and sighed. He had to wait until last period to see Sam and yes, he did realise how pathetic that sounded. He was angry with himself in so many ways. He was angry that he'd fallen so hard. He was angry that he had fallen for a guy that was practically a relative. He was angry that he was in a relationship with his eighteen year old student. The worst thing about the whole situation was his little he cared. He truly didn't care that he was dating a student. A male student in Kansas. 

 

Gabriel's main issue now was waiting. It was break next so maybe he could catch Sam and say hi, if he didn't he'd have to wait until class. The bell rang for his eighth graders and he dismissed them, entirely forgetting to get them to hand their papers in. He collected the ones which had been left behind, cutting into his limited breaktime. 

 

A knock sounded at his door and Gabriel closed his eyes and bit his lip as if the sound physically pained him. He opened the door, a 'can I help you?' already forming on his lips.

 

"Can I- Sam?' The boy was looking more attractive than Gabriel thought possible. A deep blue shirt rolled up to his elbows, his floppy hair just a little bit mussed and those stupid dimples that made Gabriel weak at the knees being exaggerated by that gorgeous grin.

 

"Hey Gabe, can I come in?" Gabriel realised he had been holding the door open, staring at San like an idiot. He stepped aside, shutting the door behind them both and slipping his hand into Sam's.

 

"Is it ridiculous that I missed you?" Gabriel asked, his fingers lacing with Sam's larger ones. 

 

"Yes." Sam said with a straight face. "But I missed you too." He bent down giving a risky kiss to the edge of Gabe's lips.

 

Sam led Gabriel to his desk so they could sit and talk. He hadn’t come for anything important, just to spend time with the man beside him. He didn’t have the opportunity to spend a lot of time with Gabriel so he hoped their break time meetings could become a regular occurrence. He knew nothing could happen in these brief meetings but they could at least get to know each other more and show a modicum of affection, even if it was just Gabriels had resting on his knee as it did now. 

 

“What are you planning? After high school, I mean. You’re going to college, yeah?” Gabriel asked, looking up at the taller man.

 

“Yeah, I’ve applied to a couple of places. Yale, Harvard, Stanford, and Kansas, in case I want to stay a bit closer to home. Cas reckons I can get a full ride to Stanford but I’m not so sure.”

 

“Don’t go to Kansas, Sam. Its not a bad Uni but I can imagine you at Stanford. California will suit you. You’ll get that full ride.”  
Sam chuckled as Gabriel threaded his fingers through Sam’s long hair. “Thanks Gabe, I just don’t know if I want to be that far away from home. Me and Dean have been together through a lot of shit, what if something happens and I’m not here?”

 

“Nothing will happen, kid. Even if it did Dean would be over there in a flash, I’m pretty sure he can push that Impala farther than strictly legal, and if something happens here Dean has Cas, and you can always come home for a bit. You and Dean are close but nothing should stop you going to Stanford. Are you sure you want to study Law, Sam. I know what you went through but is Law really what you want to do?”

 

The reassurance and concern caused Sam to smile a little. “Yeah, yeah it is. Its not just what happened with Mom, although thats a big part of it. I want to help people, people don’t get what they deserve most of the time I want to stop that. I know its a big dream, unrealistic as hell but I want to try. Maybe if I can get even a bit of the way to real justice then I can really help.”

 

The conviction in his boyfriend’s voice made Gabriel lean forward and kiss him. The tone of his voice and the passion that dripped off of every word was damningly attractive and caused Gabriel to fall for Sam just a little bit more. As their lips touched Sam closed his eyes but pulled away.

 

“Gabe we shouldn’t.” 

 

“Yeah, I know.” Gabriel whispered, not moving. Sam’s head moved back into the kiss, neither wanting to break apart. Their concern about being caught disappeared with every swipe of tongue and gentle movement of lips. The kiss became more heated, a little bite of each others lips led to roaming hands.

 

The door handle rattled as it opened and Gabriel and Sam were forced to break apart. The sophomores walked in, not noticing how their teacher was panting slightly, and the older student adjusted his pants a fraction. 

 

“Uh, thanks for that essay Sam. I’ll see you in class.” He saw Sam smirk as the boy nodded and left the classroom. 

 

Gabriel knew he was a coward for what he did next and he wasn’t proud of it and he knew it would end his happiness. It would protect Sam’s future though, ensure that he wouldn’t be involved in a scandal that could ruin his law career. He sent Sam a text.

 

~Sam~Sabriel~Gabriel~ 

 

Sam glanced at his phone, surprised that he’d received a text from Gabriel so soon after leaving. Feeling a hitch in his breath and the warmth of tears in his eyes as he read the text, he knew he was going to cry. He couldn't stay here, couldn't face Gab- Milton in just a few hours. He did what he’d never done before. He skipped school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I upset myself writing that ending. It will be okay.. eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

Miserable was the only way to describe Sam’s current emotional state. He should have been in Castiel’s Religious Studies class and he knew he would be questioned on it later but he couldn’t face anyone let alone Gabriel’s brother. Instead he was sat in his room, tears unabashedly streaming down his face. Crying at the loss, and crying at how pathetic he was being. His phone started buzzing beside him and he grabbed it to see that Castiel was calling him. He hung up without answering, but was faced with Gabriel’s text on his phone. 

‘That was too close. We can’t risk this. We can only be student and teacher. I’m sorry Sam.’

A text. A text was all that Sam got to tell him it was over. He knew he shouldn’t be this angry or upset. They’d only been dating for a few weeks, but it hurt. It hurt a ridiculous amount and Sam felt like a child as he cried, unable to face the rest of the world.

~Sam~Sabriel~Gabriel~

Kids were observant. Way too fucking observant in Gabriel’s opinion. Although he’d been bright and bubbly all day, laughing and joking around he’d still been asked several times if he was alright. The answer, of course, was no, but he told them all that he was fine, that he had just caught a cold in the November chill. He was lying and it was his own stupid fault. He should never have gotten involved with a student, he regretted it. He regretted sending that text more. 

At lunchtime he moved towards the canteen, greeting Cas as he grabbed the pathetic attempt at a lunch that the school had provided. When he sat next to his half-brother the man was frowning.

“What’s up, kid?” he asked, hoping his little brother couldn’t read him as well as his students. 

“Have you seen Sam today?” Castiel asked, twisting his fork in something that was possibly pasta but probably plastic. “He didn’t turn up to class today.”

“No.” Gabriel lied his heart suddenly in his stomach. He knew he’d probably upset him but for Sam not to turn up to class was unheard of. “Maybe he’s just skipping school.” 

Castiel shook his head, “No, he came in with me this morning, and for Sam to skip school something must have happened. I tried phoning him but he didn’t answer, and didn’t even let it ring, just hung up on me. Let me know if he doesn’t turn up to your class. He loves English and he likes you more than he lets on, maybe he’ll turn up to that.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement but doubted he’d turn up. He was the reason he’d skipped anyway. The guilty feeling followed him all the way back to his classroom. In his senior class all he could manage was to stare at Sam’s empty seat. He asked the class if anyone had seen seen Sam today; the only response was that no one had seen him since break.

~Sam~Sabriel~Gabriel~

Castiel returned home late that evening, so Dean was already home. Kissing him on the cheek, he asked him about Sam.

“Kids been locked in his room ever since I got home, I don’t know what’s up with him.” he said shrugging. His brother was probably doing homework or studying for college scholarships. 

“He skipped class today, Dean.” The words brought a frown to both their faces.

“Sam?” Dean asked “Sammy skipped class? Why?”

Castiel shrugged, he was no expert on the Winchester brothers but he was well aware that his boyfriend was the one who would have skipped lessons, not Sam. It was unusual for Sam to not be focused on school, wherever he wasn’t something had usually gone wrong for him. 

Dean pecked a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “I’ll go talk to him, Cas, don’t worry.”

He knocked before entering, not giving Sam enough time to refuse. Sitting on the edge of the bed that Sam was curled up in, he placed a hand on his younger brothers shoulder and squeezed.

“Cas said you missed school today, what’s up?” Sam ignored him, trying to hide his large body into his bed. He curled his legs to his chest and pushed his face into his pillow, trying to block out the world, and he felt even more pathetic. This was his brother, but he couldn’t know; he’d kill Gabriel, and as much as he felt heartbroken right now he didn’t want him to feel Dean’s anger. 

“You’re not being bullied or anything are you?” Dean was not usually worried about anything like bullying, they’d both been trained by their father to be able to take care of themselves, and although not the best way to bring up kids, it had certainly done a good job of building up muscle and a resistance to bullies.

Sam shook his head, finally looking up so that Dean didn’t do anything stupid like phone the school. His face was painted with lines of tears, which had dried to form a light crust around his eyes.

“I’m fine Dean. I just broke up with someone, we hadn’t been together long. I’ll be fine by tomorrow.” He told the truth to hide the larger lie; he didn’t think he’d be fine in the morning. Dean nodded, squeezing his shoulder before leaving the room, thinking that perhaps a quiet night was all the kid needed, young love usually didn’t last all that long; he’d be fine in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

As much as Sam had reassured Dean that he was fine, his relationship with this person had been brief, and that the sad look he carried about with him would not be a permanent fixture; both Dean and Castiel worried about the boy. Sam stayed in his room most of the time, not usually one for quixotic fantasies; the behaviour, even after breaking up with someone, was a first and caused them both to fret. He was quiet at home and, according to Castiel who had asked around the teachers lounge, he was quiet at school with both teachers and friends. He’d asked his brother too, thinking that perhaps he would know more as they seemed to get on well, but he’d just shrugged with an offhand comment about love never going smooth. 

The past weeks had been very quiet without Sams constant chatter about school and college applications. They’d barely seen him and when they did he was almost silent. They saw him cringe regularly, as if embarrassed by the whole situation. Embarrassed that he seemed to verge on depression because of a relationship that had barely even started. The fallout to something so ephemeral seemed so huge.

Sam’s behaviour at school was no better than it was at home. He did his work but seemed uninterested and lacked any of his usual enthusiasm. The tension in the Senior AP English class was palpable. In the past few weeks Gabriel and Sam had barely spoken. When they did speak there was none of the usual humour they shared, nothing near the flirting that the class had become used too. They only discussed Sam’s work as Gabriel suggested ways to improve the work he handed in. Gabriel attempted to keep his humour up but the even the most emotionally impaired in the class could tell it was an act. Something had happened and however much Sam was questioned no answer was forthcoming.

On several occasions Castiel had entered the classroom with the guise of speaking to his brother but instead was checking up on both Sam and Gabriel he could feel the atmosphere thick with tension and heard the stilted laughter of students who also sensed something wrong with their teacher. After the third occasion of speaking to his brother in the classroom, ‘Cas, do we really have to discuss Mothers Day right now? We don’t even speak to our mother,’ Castiel had decided to bring up the tension and Gabriel’s recent quiet behaviour and lack of usual humour, he’d try and sneak in if Gabriel knew anymore about Sam whilst he was there. He had told Dean that he had planned dinner with his brother one Monday night after a staff meeting. When the Monday staff meeting came he walked out of the school at Gabriel’s side, slipping into the car he looked at him.

“Doesn’t Deano usually pick you up?” Gabriel asked frowning, as he tried to smirk at his younger brother. 

“Yes, but tonight you and I are going to order a pizza and we’re going to talk.” Castiel’s voice was usually gruff and occasionally threatening, not because of any intention but because his voice was like gravel and his mannerisms stilted. Gabriel had got past the tone of his brothers voice many years ago when they were still children but what was implied is what sent shivers down his spine.

~Sam~Sabriel~Gabriel~

The two brothers were silent on the ride home and then until the pizzas arrived. The silence stopped when the pizzas were in the house, a moan from Gabriel at how Castiel had ordered barbeque sauce rather than garlic, and a polite thank you to the pizza delivery boy from Castiel.

“What’s going on with you?” Castiel asked, cocking his head like a dog confused at his owners behaviour. It was a usual trick of Cas’ to look as cute and innocent as possible when he asked something personal. The trick worked on everybody and despite 25 years together, a trick that Gabriel was unable to defeat. 

“What do you mean? I’m fine.” He grinned at his brother before stuffing a slice of pizza slathered in sauce into his mouth. Castiel raised an eyebrow, he was not usually the most astute of people but since being with Dean his ability to read people had become a lot better. 

“You’re lying, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel sighed, his body leaning back into the sofa as he finished swallowing the pizza. He should have known as soon as his brother had slid into the car beside him that he wasn’t going to get out of this evening with his dignity intact. There was something about his brother where he had always felt closer to him than any of his other siblings. Perhaps it was when they had both been kicked out of their house by their mother and Castiel’s father when they had revealed they both liked men, perhaps it was because out of all their siblings Gabriel and Castiel were the only ones with a sense of humour. Whatever it was they were a close pair, and that brotherly closeness meant that Gabriel could rarely lie to his brother, but he could see no way he could tell the truth in this situation. The truth meant disastrous consequences. The whole situation was ludicrous, he should have said no to begin with, and when it ended he should never have felt this down. 

Seeing Gabriel’s whole body change, from relaxing against the sofa to tensing as he thought. Castiel could see emotions flit through his brothers face, pain and sadness, and perhaps a hint of longing.

“Gabriel…” he prompted, trying to get his brother to open up to him. Gabriel lifted a finger to him, as if using the time it gave him to organise his thoughts. He sighed once more, deciding on half truths and white lies to get his brother off his back, and a resolution to at least act far more upbeat than he had been the last couple of weeks. He knew even his students had noticed the change in his demeanor after his breakup with Sam.

“I’ve been an idiot.” he started slowly, playing on the idea of gathering his thoughts, hoping if he didn’t keep eye contact that Castiel wouldn’t notice that he was not telling the hole truth or press for more information that he was willing to give. “I did something stupid and now I can’t get it out of my head.”

“Does this have anything to do with the man you have been seeing recently?” Castiel asked. Gabriel’s head snapped up, he had certainly not mentioned anything to do with his and Sam’s relationship to his brother or to anyone else. Not even that he was dating someone. It had been far too dangerous to entertain the idea. 

“You had seemed happier, you get a particular smile when you are seeing someone you like. You wore it every time I saw you up until a few weeks ago.” 

Threading fingers through his hair, and rubbing at the scruff across his jawline that he had allowed to develop over the past few days, he stood up pacing slightly. “Yeah, yeah it has everything to do with that guy.” He gave an unamused laugh, “God, Cas, I never should have dated the guy, only an idiot would have. I knew. I fucking knew.” he shouted the last part, nodding his head at his unflinching brother unapologetically. “We broke up. I ended it, and despite knowing that I should never have dated him I’ve broken my own heart, Cas and its so stupid because we were barely together.” He sat back down next to his brother, cradling his head in his hands and cried. 

Castiel moved to get a glass of water from the kitchen, knowing his brother would not want to be crowded as he wept. He placed the water on the table beside his brother as he waited for the older man to stop crying. Within a few minutes the unabashed crying had slowed to choked sobs.

“Who was it that managed to make Gabriel Milton cry?” Castiel joked as his older brother looked at him with watery eyes. 

“It was a student.” he said, his voice was stronger than he thought he could manage it, daring his little brother to reprimand him. Castiel didn’t say a word; just sighed, rubbed his forehead, and slumped next to Gabriel on the sofa. They sat together in tense silence until it clicked for the youngest of the duo. Everything that had happened in the past few weeks with both his brother, and near brother-in-law. From their sudden happiness, to their sudden misery. He was unsure how he had not seen it before, being close to both of them he should have spotted it.

“It’s Sam, isn’t it?” Gabriel just nodded as Castiel started to smile. It started off as a bemused twitch of the mouth until it grew to one of his rare grins. As the smile grew the more Gabriel frowned.

“Why are you grinning? I was dating a student? I put a student at risk. Your boyfriends little brother, Cas! There's no reason to be grinning." 

Castiel continued to smile. "Of all the terrible people, to date you choose him. But really that's not too bad. He's mature and hadn't got too long until he graduates."

Gabriel’s eyes bugged as he heard what his brother was saying, “Are you mad?” he asked “He’s 18, a student!”  
Castiel nodded at his brother. “Yeah, but he’s heartbroken and so are you. I’m not saying you should date a student, but you need to fix this. If that means a not-strictly-legal relationship then that’s the way its got to be. Its not worth your misery. I can see you and Sam together.”


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel had left Gabriel with far too much to think about. He had been previously content with the knowledge that he was doing the right thing. He’d been miserable with it but at least he’d been right. Now he had confirmation that Sam was as miserable as he was. Of course he’d seen Sam in class, he’d been quiet and had looked a little worse for ware but Gabriel had assumed that that was only his behaviour in class not in his whole life. Castiel, the righteous little brother, had left him confused with the opinion that dating the 18 year old, with the possibility of being fired, ruining Sam’s life, and making a fool out of all of them, was better than the alternative of joint misery. He had to try and resolve this, if not for himself then for Sam. 

He sent off a text later that day, after staring at his phone like a teenager as if he would gain some sort of revelation from the experience. He had settled, after much deliberation, on a simple text which was sent with a pinch of hope.

‘Sam, I think we should talk. My place, Saturday 4PM?’ He wasn’t expecting a reply but that didn’t stop the twisting in his stomach every time he checked his phone. Nor did it stop the worrying that Sam wouldn’t turn up, or worse the worry that he would. Sam turning up meant that Gabriel had to talk about his emotions, had to apologise, and he would have to look in Sam’s eyes and ask for forgiveness. 

The next day was Friday and the whole day was nerve-racking for the teacher. He’d hardly slept, waking every few hours his hand automatically reaching for his phone before he knew what he was doing. Waiting for English his senior class was hell. It was all he could do to not storm the halls,and ask Sam if he’d be there on Saturday. All he could do to not talk to the boy right that second. His students were far more oblivious than usual, they seemed to not have noticed the indications that their teacher was a nervous wreck or perhaps Gabriel was over-thinking things. It was a likely excuse, he was as bouncy and energetic as always but Gabriel could feel the nervous energy tinge his usual passion. Sweat dripped off him in a way which didn’t usually affect him, and he went off on tangents longer than usual. It was the tiniest things about himself that Gabriel noticed, the little edges to his personality that were amplified in his nervous state. 

By the time his senior class arrived he was exhausted. Sweat led to his usual long hair no longer needing the gel that he had forgotten that morning. It was pushed back in its usual style, glimmering slightly in its rather gross form. As his class came in he was sat behind his desk, directly facing the door. As Chuck, a favourite student of his, kissed his girlfriend, Becky, goodbye Gabriel felt a pang of jealousy. It was a horrible realisation to be jealous of someone who was barely an adult, someone not legally old enough to drink. It was the realisation that he was lonely and in love. He wanted to be able to kiss Sam at doorways, openly and without fear of persecution, but it was also the realisation that even if he knew he couldn’t kiss Sam openly he wanted to kiss Sam anyway. He knew that tomorrow he wouldn’t just be checking that Sam was alright, he wouldn’t back out of telling Sam he wanted him back and apologising for his behaviour. He’d be telling Sam that he loved him, and that he knew it was ridiculous but he did. 

The nervous energy had almost gone as Sam walked in the room. He could feel something different between them. It might have been his imagination, hope, or the realisation of pure love that he felt for the man but there was something different that Gabriel could feel. It wasn’t necessarily positive or negative, but a definite change in the atmosphere. Like when you make eye contact with a stranger on a train and you have no idea what it means, but there is a something. Except there was something more familiar about the atmosphere, he thought it could be promise. 

Sam~Sabriel~Gabriel

Sam felt it too. There was a feeling of something between himself and Gabriel. He didn’t know what it was but there was something that contrasted the usual sadness and disappointment that floated between them. He’d received the text last night and had been unable to sleep because of it. He had no idea what it meant. Was it Gabriel going to break his heart more? Or was it, as he hoped, Gabriel wanting to get back together? Sam doubted it, and expected it to be more of an apology of the manner in which he’d done it. He hoped for at least an explanation. He knew what they had done was dangerous, but they had both known that from the start.

Castiel had told him that he had spoken to Gabriel the day and that he knew about their previous relationship. He had told them that he accepted it and ‘wished them well’, despite Sam’s protests that they were no longer together and it was a short relationship. Castiel had just said that he had ‘discussed the matter with Gabriel’, and given Sam a rare hug. It had confused Sam until he had received the text from Gabriel and that was when he felt the tiniest bit of hope about he and Gabriel getting back together.

It had taken Sam a while to figure out whether or not to go to Gabriel’s on Saturday. He was angry. They’d dated for a short period of time, he’d fallen madly and irresponsibly in love with a man far too old for him, and had been swiftly dumped by text when the risks of being found out had become all too apparent. All that was left was some strange feelings between the two, slight resentment but romantic tension which the whole class could feel. Chuck, damn his best friend, had been bugging him about what had happened between the two. Sam had been forced to tell him that he’d come over for dinner to see Cas, and that they’d both had the awkward experience of walking in on their brothers doing things that no brother should see, and now it was just awkward between them. Becky, bless her slightly obsessed mind, had the gone on a rant about how lucky they both were because ‘Dean and Mr Novak are both gorgeous, I would have died.’ To which Sam and Chuck had promptly gagged, and the subject had happily changed to something far less awkward, and possibly damaging. But Sam had ultimately decided that he was far too curious to not go Gabriel's on Saturday, even if it was just an opportunity to tell Gabriel how angry he was with the childish way they broke up. 

If Sam and Gabriel did get back together, Sam decided that they had to have a serious conversation about what was appropriate over text. Dumping was not it, and neither were the words 'I think we should talk.' Texts, Sam had since thought, were a really vile invention. Impersonal, and the cowards way out of potentially awkward conversations. Limited character count meant that conversations were blunter and harsher out of necessity and cowardice. They were truly vile, and in a state of melancholy Sam had decided to never text again, a decision which he had taken lightly and not all literally, especially when not an hour later Chuck had text him to talk about his two favourite topics, writing and Becky.

Sam~Sabriel~Gabriel

Quarter past 4. That was when Gabriel officially gave up, and slumped onto his sofa, not particularity surprised but certainly disappointed. He'd pinned all his hopes on Sam arriving and him being able to sweep him off his feet with promises of being in public as soon as the younger graduated. He'd hoped at least to be able to apologise for the stupid way that he had broken up with him. He expected anger, shouting, maybe some crying. Most importantly he'd expected him to show up. Gabriel didn't have a back up plan for Sam not showing up. Sam was usually the type of person who arrived for things 15 minutes before he was expected and showed up even if he dreaded it out of politeness. Gabriel guessed he didn't deserve politeness; didn't blame Sam for not turning up. 

At 20 past the doorbell rang. He hoped it was his brother, preferably accompanied by a large bottle of whiskey and a vow to keep quiet. Gabriel wanted the company but did not want or deserve the pity. It took him a moment to pull himself off the sofa and drag himself to the door. By the time he was there his shirt, which he had neatly ironed in an attempt to impress, and his hair, previously gelled back, were both a mess.

The door opened and there was no whiskey. Nor was there any younger brother with pity in his eyes and kind words on his lips. Instead there was someone a little taller, a little skinnier, and a lot more welcome.

“Sorry I'm late,” the figure said. “I've been sat outside since a quarter too.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two people. To StyxxsOmega for constantly reviewing this fic and always making my day with her lovely comments and to Bryan, my Great Uncle who died yesterday. I didn't know him very well but apparently he was a right old bastard who loved wine, women and song. I'm not sure if Gabriel would have loved him or hated him.

“Sam?” Gabriel said, any disappointment and the idea to be more conservative in his apologies left him. A large grin spread across his face, “I'm glad you're here, come in.” He tried to school his mouth into something a little more relaxed but although he imagined that this conversation would be difficult, Sam had actually arrived. He was late but he was here, and that was all that really mattered.

Sam stepped through the door into the one bed house that he'd yet to visit. Walking through he wondered what it would have been like to walk through when he'd been with Gabriel. They had had plans for dinner, and he could see them eating together at the small table in the kitchen. He was sure that Gabriel would have gone all out with a candlelit dinner, a white table cloth, and probably some terribly cheesy music playing in the background. Now, he was walking in with no idea what was to come; only hope and a friendly smile at the door.

They sat at the kitchen table, there was no table cloth, no candle, no meal prepared. Just tension and two cups of steaming coffee between them. Sam was silent, waiting until Gabriel spoke, unsure of himself as he never had been before. Gabriel looked a little less confident that he had before; he'd always been so sure of himself but despite the smile he looked almost as nervous as Sam felt.

“I- I don't know where to start this. I'm so sorry. I can't apologise enough, the way I ended it was unforgivable and I'm a coward and I'm sorry. He looked up at Sam underneath the locks of hair that had fallen in front of his face, his smile had dropped to a look of sorrow.

“I want an explanation, Gabe.” Sam fell back into the nickname with ease, it felt right on his lips and he could feel him forgiving Gabriel all too easily. “We seemed to be going great, and then all of a sudden by text I was dumped.”

“Yeah, you deserve an explanation. I was scared, we nearly got caught by those kids and it scared the crap out of me, Sammy.” he could see Sam frowning, he was not sure if it was at the nickname or his weak explanation. “Being together was always a dangerous game to play, I could lose my job, you could get expelled, never get into college. I didn't want that for you. You're too good to lose everything for someone like me.”

Sam was still frowning, he was angry and still a little bewildered. “You broke up with me because of an 'almost'?” Gabriel flinched. “We knew that it was dangerous to begin with, from the first moment we kissed we both knew that it was going to be hard. It was horrible getting that text, Gabe. I thought I'd done something wrong, something other than be too young.”

Gabriel's head was bowed in shame. “I know.” He whispered, apologies were exhausted.

Sam stood up, and Gabriel's head flew up in query, he hoped that the young man wouldn't leave so soon. “ I forgive you, I know Cas came to see you about me and I promise that I'll get my head on a bit straighter. Thank you for your apology, I understand why you did it. If that's- If that's all I'm going to go. And Gabriel, don't say I'm too good for you. You're so much more than you think you are.”

As Sam turned to leave Gabriel got a surge of energy. “No Sam, that's not all. I miss you. It's been driving me mad. I thought leaving you would be best for you, and I've been god damn miserable thinking that you'd be happier without me, safer without me. But when Cas came to see me he said that you were miserable, and that's the last thing I wanted Sam, you've got to believe me on that. We talked and he guessed that we'd been together, and he told me that us two together with all the risks involved were better than the two of us apart. I realised that was true, Sam. I've fallen in love with you and it’s the most stupid thing I've ever done, but it's the most beautiful too. I love you.”

They stared at each other at what seemed like an age, the tension of the past few months faded in the moments their eyes connected. Both were stood now, face to face, Sam's head slightly bent to make eye contact with the older man. The tension snapped when Sam strode towards Gabriel, gathering him in his arms. He buried his face into the man's hair.

“I could have told you that, you bastard. I love you too Gabriel. Even if it is stupid, and I'm far too young.”

~Sam~Sabriel~Gabriel~

Gabriel and Sam had fallen back into old habits of kissing as much as possible as soon as Sam had set out some guidelines for Gabriel not being an idiot. Primarily the guidelines were communication, and to not meet up within school. Now that Castiel knew about their relationship it would be easier to be together as much as possible. It was an unsaid rule that now was not the time to tell Dean. 

Dean had text Sam to say that he and Castiel were out to dinner and there was $20 in the kitchen to order a pizza and to not wait up. Instead of having a lonely night in, Sam had decided to pick up the money and order a pizza for he and Gabriel. He knew that Castiel would cover him if he came in late. To celebrate their renewed relationship they had ordered in pizza where Gabriel had ensured there was Garlic Sauce, cracked open a couple of beers, and had curled up on the sofa watching a movie that neither were paying too much attention too.

“You taste like garlic.” Sam whispered into Gabriel's mouth, not minding as he attempted to catch the man's lips in his own once more.

“So do you,” the older man whispered, curling himself into the young man's side, his hands trailed up inside his shirt, stroking the abs he found under there. Silently wondering how on earth he'd found a young, fit, tall, and gorgeous man that wanted to be with him.

Sam kissed Gabriel once more, flicking a tongue across his lips, and threading fingers through the blonde hair. Gabriel moved to straddle the much larger man, as Sam helped him across with a hand on his arse, squeezing as Gabriel swatted him away. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt of the man underneath him, kissing down his chest, and licking small stripes across his collarbone, teeth grazing his neck. Sam’s shirt was wide open exposing the abs of the young man like some hero in a trashy Mills and Boon novel. Gabriel stared down at him for a while, batting the younger man’s hands away as they tried to undo his shirt.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” He leant down again to kiss the lips of the man underneath him who took the opportunity to rip the shirt off of Gabriel. His mouth attached to his teacher’s neck, licking and sucking at the pulse point, as he undid the man’s belt. Gabriel lifted himself up, allowing Sam to take both Gabriel’s and his own trousers off. Both sat in just their boxers kissing eachother as their hands roamed across each others bodies.   
“Are you a virgin?” Gabriel asked, not really sure what he wanted the answer to be, slightly worried by the pressure but he was not overly concerned when Sam nodded his head. Gabriel stood, and Sam made noises of complaint as the warmth of Gabriel’s body left him. Gabriel pulled him up as well, tiptoeing to kiss the man. “In that case, we’re going into the bedroom.” 

Sam relaxed onto the bed, as Gabriel fished into his drawers for lube and a condom. He once more straddled the younger man, resting his hands on his chest and rubbing their erections together through their boxers. Sam’s large hands found the long hair of his teacher, and he threaded them through the hair, kissing his partners neck and lips.

“I want you in me, Gabe” he whispered, making Gabriel moan at the thought and thrust against the man’s hips. 

“As you wish.” he said as Sam laughed at the reference. He pulled at Sam’s boxers, throwing them off and licked a stripe up the large cock in front of him. Accused of being a tease when he stopped at just one lick, he lubed his fingers and pushed one slick finger slowly inside Sam, being careful not to hurt him. Sam let out a pleased moan as Gabriel moved his finger, slowly stretching out the man in front of him. He added another at Sam’s insistence, crooking his fingers, Sam let out a gasp and a deep moan that had Gabriel’s cock twitching in excitement. 

When Gabriel felt that Sam was sufficiently stretched, he pulled his fingers out. A whimper from Sam was enough incitement to lean down and press his lips to Sams. He wrapped his hand around Sam’s large cock, as he entered his own into Sam. He waited until Sam nodded until he started moving, matching the pace of his hips to his hand. Sam leaned up, kissing the man, tempting him to move faster and faster.

“I’m going to come, Sam.” he moaned moving his hand and hips faster. He came with a groan, Sam’s name on his lips at the same time as Sam cried out, bucking his hips into Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel rolled off of him, collapsing in the bed next to him. 

“Was that okay?” he asked, nervous at being someone’s first time. Sam nodded next to him, not speaking but instead threading his fingers into the man’s next to him and kissing his hand. 

“Yeah Gabriel, that was amazing.”


	13. Chapter 13

The next few weeks had gone remarkably well for Gabriel and Sam. Castiel had been pleased that they had made up and whilst not completely happy that he had to keep secrets from Dean, he had realised the advantages of waiting until Sam graduated in a few months. He covered for Sam when needed and in return suggestions of when Sam should make himself scarce were headed. A few private nights with Dean were worth keeping secrets for a few months he hoped. On nights such as those he chose to remain ignorant of what his older brother and Sam were doing but instead enjoyed the alone time were Dean. 

Tonight Dean was working late, but he had still insisted that Sam get out of the house. The boy had taken school work with him so Castiel was happy in the knowledge that he was not encouraging any added loss of virtue on this particular night. In the extra time he had before Dean got home Castiel had prepared dinner, scattered rose petals across the bedroom and had set out a bottle of champagne on ice. He was wearing a blue shirt that Dean had brought him in an effort to ‘bring out the colour of his eyes’. He kept patting the pocket of the Dinner Jacket he wore, wondering whether to transfer the item inside to his jean pockets. 

Castiel was becoming nervous by the time Dean arrived home, having been pacing the hallway enough that he was worrying that the carpet would wear. As the Impala parked in the driveway, he took a deep breath and met his boyfriend at the door. 

“Hey Cas.” Dean greeted taking an appreciative look at Castiel. He smiled pulling Dean in for a quick peck in the lips, careful to not let Motor Oil smudge on his pristine shirt. 

“Hey love,” Cas replied “Sam’s out for the night, go have a shower. Wear the clothes I put in the bathroom. Don’t go into our bedroom.” Dean went to protest but Cas hushed him with another kiss. 

“Just trust me, please” he said quietly. Dean nodded pulling the man a little closer so he was flush against his chest. He released him after just a second before walking to the bathroom, a quick glance at the bedroom door. Cas sent him a mock glare as Dean laughed at the expression on his face.

Cas was left to finish preparing dinner for them both. The cork of the Champagne was popped and dinner was served when Dean walked in, the shirt and jacket fit snugly and Cas couldn’t help but commend himself at his choice. Dean took in the scene around him.

“What’s the occasion?” he walked around the table pulling Castiel into him and kissing him. Cas threaded his fingers into Dean’s hair.

“Just that I love you,” Dean raised an eyebrow as Foreigner started playing in the background. “Real champagne for you loving me? You’re spoiling me.”

“Yeah.” Cas agreed as they sat down to eat. They ate chatting aimlessly, Cas hiding his nervousness behind sips of champagne and laughter. As they finished Dean lay his cutlery down, an elbow against the table as he leant into Cas.

“That was delicious, Cas. You should cook more often.” He grinned leaning across the table to kiss the man in front of him. “And I love you too, whatever the occasion.” He went to clean the plates away but stopped short as Cas grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the kitchen. 

“Leave them, Dean. Come to the bedroom.”

Dean moaned saliciously and grabbed hold of Cas’ waist. The teacher laughed and swatted Dean’s hands away.

“Later.” He said leading the man by his hand to their bedroom. He opened the bedroom, to a room covered in rose petals and candlelight. He knew it was not Dean’s usual idea of romance but he reasoned that this was a special night and that for him Dean would indulge in the ‘chick flick’ atmosphere. As he pulled Dean in the room, he saw him gape at the sight of the room. As Cas knelt on one knee in front of him Dean covered his mouth, hiding a grin behind his hand. Castiel felt a surge of confidence at his partner’s face.

“Dean, I’ve known you 18 months now, and they are the happiest I have ever been. You have turned my life upside down and I want these months to be the start of the rest of my life. Every second with you has been worth a lifetime of happiness. So, Dean Winchester will you marry me?”

“Yes. God, Cas, yes.”

~Sam~Sabriel~Gabriel~

Sam had arrived at Gabriel’s earlier than they usually agreed too. Castiel had seemed nervous and the constant checking of his pockets suggested that he was going to ask Dean to marry him. He had a ton of homework to do this evening so being kicked out of the flat couldn’t have come at a worse time; but Dean and Castiel deserved happiness. He’d taken a large stack of books in his backpack and text Gabriel that he was coming over, silently cursing Castiel that he couldn’t have given him a little warning. 

Gabriel’s house wasn’t far from his own flat. By car. Walking it took over an hour, and with a heavy bag of books on his back he arrived a little grumpy. Gabriel was at the door, reading glasses on, which made Sam think of a few ways which is time would be better spent rather than studying. 

“Hey Sam, didn’t Cas drop you off?” Gabriel had received his text over an hour ago, and had been slightly worried when he hadn’t arrived within 20 minutes. It was unusual for Sam to just drop by; they usually arranged their evening’s together days in advance, ensuring that Cas would be okay with lying, and that they wouldn’t be caught together by anyone they knew. It was hard work but worth it for the time they got to spend together. 

“No, I don’t think he thought about it. He’s been a bit nervous tonight.” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at Sam, stepping aside to allow him to walk into the house. “I think he’s proposing to Dean this evening.” 

Gabriel grinned, putting an arm around the taller man’s waist. “About time, he’s been talking about it for weeks.” 

Sam gaped at him. “You knew? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Not my story to tell, Sammy. I don’t suppose you’ve got a spare pair of clothes in there have you?” he said pointing to the man’s bag. “I don’t think Cas will think to pick you up tonight.”

Sam shook his head. “No, I just thought I could do some work here tonight before school tomorrow, you don’t mind?” he asked. Taking his bag off his shoulder, and putting his hands on Gabriel’s waist. 

Gabriel grinned up at him again, putting his arms around the man’s neck. “Nah, I’ve got a load of marking to do too. How about you stay here tonight, and I’ll drop you off at yours in the morning before school?”

Sam smiled, bending down to kiss Gabriel. “ Yeah I’d like that.” 

~Sam~Sabriel~Gabriel~

Sam found it easier to study when he was next to Gabriel. Despite both being squashed on the sofa, thighs pressing against each other, the occasional hitting of elbows, he felt far more comfortable next to Gabriel than he did studying at home on his own. He enjoyed watching Gabriel too. Sam looked up from his book every so often to stare at the man in front of him. He was fascinated by the little tells he gave away when marking his students work. A nibble at his lips meant he was thinking, fingers rubbing at his forehead meant frustration. Everytime he cursed under his breath he knew there was a gap missing in the student’s knowledge; something that Gabriel needed to go over again in class.

When Sam was finished, and Gabriel was still marking, he curled up at the end of the sofa, legs partially underneath him. For a moment he watched Gabriel as he made little notes at the end of his lesson plans; adjusting what was needed to suit his students. 

“Anything I can help with?” he asked as Gabriel began to rub his forehead once more. 

Gabriel shook his head, pushing his work to the side of the table in front of him. He stood up, and pulled Sam with him.

“No, I’ve had enough anyway. I’ve done everything immediate anyway. There’s no saving stupid.”

Sam gave a low chuckle, wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s waist. “Yeah, there is.” he said, dipping his head to kiss the man. “That’s why you do it; you get to see the stupid disappear.”

Gabriel kissed him, smiling in agreement. “Yeah, you know me too well Sammy.” He took his glasses off, setting them to the side, deepening the kiss. “How about we go upstairs early?”


	14. Chapter 14

Sam and Gabriel woke up in a mess of tangled sheets, sweat and come from the night before. Happy smiles still rested on their faces, their stomach rumbling from having missed dinner opting instead for a night of sex. Neither caring about each other's morning breath as they kissed each other awake.

“How was your first overnight stop at Casa Milton?” Gabriel asked draping himself over Sam.

“Perfect.” he smiled, a dopey grin overcoming his face as he enjoyed the early morning cuddle. “I am slightly regretting the lack of dinner though. Although not what we exchanged it for.”

Gabriel chuckled running his hand down Sam's torso. “I can fix that, but maybe after a shower, yeah?” he said as his hand ran over a sticky patch across Sam's stomach.

“Join me then.” Sam said, throwing the sheets off, tripping slightly when they tangled between his legs. He scowled as Gabriel laughed, but pulled the smaller man towards him and kissing him as they stumbled into the shower.

The spray of the water was too hot against their backs but they barely noticed as their hands roamed across each others skin. They were on borrowed time so anything more than a shower was an impossibility. Both still had to get ready for school which meant being ready earlier than usual so Gabriel could drop Sam off at his home before catching a ride with Castiel. That didn’t stop the wandering hands as they rubbed soap onto each others bodies, a quick ass squeeze or a nip at the shoulder meant not too much time was lost. 

Stumbling out of the shower Sam wrinkled his nose at having to wear the same clothes as yesterday, creased and smelling of sex with a few suspicious stains on his shirt. He was glad they were on time enough to get changed before he had to be at school. Gabriel was changed into a fresh shirt and slacks, searching the apartment to find the glasses he had left last night, slightly embarrassed that he had let Sam see him in them. It felt rather domestic for them to be running around getting ready. They moved gracefully around each other as if they had years of practice of avoiding each other in the mornings. The idea made them both smile like the lovestruck idiots they were. 

A quick breakfast was all they had time for but it filled them both up and they were thankful that they were able to make up for the missed dinner.

“How do you think Cas proposed?” Sam asked, looking up from his cereal.

“Probably ridiculously romantic. He’d have been gushing on about their perfect, immutable love.”

“How romantic of you.” he grumbled, a smile on his face. 

Driving to Sam’s apartment, they were just late enough for Dean to have already left for work but early enough for Castiel to still be waiting to take Sam in. It was safe enough for Gabriel to drop his boyfriend right in front of his apartment rather than a few street away as he had done before. He would have taken him into the high school if they had been brave enough. Whilst it would have been easily explainable that Gabriel was Castiel’s brother and Castiel Sam’s future brother-in-law it was a risky move that neither particularly wanted to take. 

Rolling up to the parking lot of the apartment block both Sam and Gabriel knew that they were in trouble. Parked out front with the hood up was the Impala, a man they both knew all too well was hunched over the engine tinkering with bits and pieces as he muttered under his breath about his ‘baby not letting him down’. The man’s head snapped up as Gabriel’s battered old Buick Skylark pulled up infront of him. He stood up frowning.

“Hey Dean.” Gabriel attempted to grin at his future brother-in-law but failed as he winced slightly, ready to be punched in the face or perhaps bodily pulled through the window of his beaten up Sedan. Dean leaned against the car, the smell of motor oil filling the car. He noted Sam in the creased clothes of the day before and the bag full of nothing but books on his lap.

“Hi Gabe, Sammy,” he said slowly, judging the situation. “Thought you were at a friends last night?”

Gabriel went pale as Sam flushed bright red under Deans questioning glare. Gabriel pushed his hair back with his hand, a mark of stress as he let out a huff of air. Sam was turning in his seat ready to talk to his brother, and bracing himself for what was sure to be the biggest argument of the century. The door to the apartment building opened as Castiel came rushing out, buttons not done up properly on his shirt and shoes left upstairs. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Castiel was saying as he ran up behind his fiancé. “Oh I should have called you guys and told you Dean was having car trouble. Dean, I’m sorry for hiding this and encouraging this. You’ve got to understand this is for the best. I know it doesn't feel like it right now but it is.”

Dean put up his hands in protest of the onslaught of Castiel’s rambling. “Woah, slow down Cas. What exactly is going on? Sam, why have you come home in the clothes you were wearing yesterday and with Gabriel? And Cas what the hell have you been hiding from me?” 

Everyone could see that Dean was getting angry. The vein at the side of his forehead bobbed in discontent and the lies that everyone had been telling for the past few months were coming to a head. 

“Maybe, we should go inside first?” Sam suggested, hoping that the short walk inside would cool Dean’s anger enough for them to have a reasonable discussion. Although he doubted that with even reason on their side Dean would not be happy. There was not much that reason could do for learning that your little brother was dating his teacher who was 15 years his senior and your own fiancé’s brother. 

Dean ignored the request, working himself up to a temper. He did not like being lied to and he could see that there had been lies all around. 

“What the hell is going on?” he ground out, his teeth locked making his jaw pop. 

Cas placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, squeezing it to try and calm him down. It worked a little, as he took a deep breath and allowed himself to be lead inside. There were some around the town who did not like the fact that there were two men living together, nor that they were ‘corrupting’ Sam, the last thing they needed was for Dean to make a scene.

Stepping inside the apartment, Gabriel let himself hang back by the door. He wasn’t comfortable here, and whilst usually confident and the centre of attention he knew that Dean’s opinion could be make or break. Dean had a huge influence on both Castiel and Sam and Gabriel had no desire to lose either of them. He was fond of Dean too, pleased that he’d brought his little brother out of his shell and more than grateful for bringing up Sam so well. 

“What the hell is going on?” Dean repeated. He stood a little calmer now, not so tense. His shoulders were back and he posed the question directly to his little brother.

The younger man stood up straight and took a breath. Dean’s opinion was important to him, but so was Gabriel and if that meant fighting for the right to date him then so be it. He looked his brother straight in the eye, reassuring himself that Dean would understand. 

“I’m dating Gabriel. I have been for a while, we broke up for a few months last year and Castiel helped us to reconsider. “ Dean took in a large breath, as if ready to chew his brother out but Sam stopped him.

“I know you’re pissed at me. Pissed at all of us. But I’m happy, Dean. I’m really happy.”

“He’s too old for you. He’s your bloody teacher!” His voice was raised, and was on the verge of shouting. He span on his heel to face Gabriel who stood up a little straighter now attention was being paid to him. He forced himself to look Dean in the eye, knowing he had to be strong for Sam’s happiness and for his own. 

“Shouldn’t you know better?” Dean asked, his voice had not lowered in volume, and had taken on an edge which Gabriel did not warm too. “You’re his fucking teacher, don’t you have a duty of care or something? You should be teaching him english not how to fuck!”   
Dean’s seething rage was only stopped by Cas’ commanding voice saying his name. Dean forced himself away from glaring at the shorter man. Cas had the power to calm Dean by a touch, and forced Dean to look at him.

“You knew.” Dean said, it wasn’t accusatory, just a statement of fact and bewilderment. 

Castiel nodded. “Sam was miserable when they broke up. Those months where he was quiet and uninterested. You were worried about him as much as the rest of us and Gabe was just as bad. They broke because of every reason you’ve stated and more. But they love each other Dean, and I couldn’t stand by and watch two people I care about hurt each other because of rules.”

“Rules are there to protect people.” Dean argued softly, glancing at Sam and Gabe who were now stood next to each other, nervous of the outcome. 

Gabriel then spoke finally addressing his future brother-in-law. “There have got to be exceptions to the rules Dean. I love your brother, and we haven’t been dating long but I love him as much as you love Cas.” He grabbed Sam’s hand, pulling him towards himself just enough so that he could put his arm around his waist. 

“I know Sam can do far better than me, and he’s going to go off and be a brilliant lawyer. He is the best person I know, and I’ll be damned if I don’t follow him every step of the way.”

 

Dean’s body relaxed as he saw the two men in front of him grin at each other. He couldn’t deny that they were in love, he could see the same love between them as he did between himself and Castiel.

“Just be careful okay.”

TA-DA The End. It’s been just over a year I think to write this, and I’ve enjoyed it a lot. Please continue to give me feedback because I’m sure it won’t be long before I start another Sabriel fic. This is the first chaptered fic I’ve ever completed, and I won’t lie I’m just a little bit proud of myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DA The End. It’s been just over a year I think to write this, and I’ve enjoyed it a lot. Please continue to give me feedback because I’m sure it won’t be long before I start another Sabriel fic. This is the first chaptered fic I’ve ever completed, and I won’t lie I’m just a little bit proud of myself.


End file.
